No Canary in a Cage for Me
by seasidehearts
Summary: Either way, Naminè knew that her smile wasn’t really hers. [Onesided NaminèxSora] [In between COM & KH2]


**I don't even know how I got this idea lol. This basically takes place right before that scene in KH2 FM where Roxas, Axel and Namine are all talking on sunset hill or whatever? I of course didn't come up with that when I decided that I didn't want this to be a huge monolouge of Naminè, so I made Axel come in. Sorry I fail at life at creating believable dialouge for the two. Any character that's like, not Sora, I pretty much fail at. Anyways, hope you like it. Oh and sorry times two because this is really short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix + or any other related products. Happy? Oh I also don't own Thoroughly Modern Mille. I got the title from the first line of "Forget About the Boy". My school did that musical if you're wondering.**

No Canary in a Cage for Me

Naminè stared at the boy through the glass that encased him; her eyes fixated on the soft heaves of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. She didn't even really _know_ him, but just looking at Sora brought a smile to her face. She supposed it was her connection with Kairi, or maybe even the fact that she felt like she knew him because she had viewed his memories. Either way, Naminè knew that her smile wasn't really _hers_. The blonde still kept a bright expression any way, savoring it just because it was merely there.

Humming a melody to herself, she sat down at the scanner to monitor Sora's memory restoration progress. Revealing the percentage only to be at fifteen, Naminè gave a frown. He'd been in the pod for at least two and half weeks now and she couldn't believe how slow it was taking to do this. It only took a few minutes to rearrange the changes and alter the way Sora remembered them but yet seemed that it would take the same amount of time to restore memories as it took to _make_ them.

Looking up at him again, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sora…I never should have done this to you to begin with."

"Don't be sad; it's not your fault." She heard his voice.

"_Huh_?" Naminè blurted out; looking up at Sora to see his form still in a deep sleep.

"But I left the cage door open, Sora…" The girl looked down at the monitor to see an video of Sora and Kairi standing in front of a bird cage in what looked to be a classroom.

Letting out a sigh to release her shock, Naminè laughed, "How silly of me."

"Having conversations with yourself, Naminè? Then again, you _have_ been locked in the place alone for some time."

"Axel!" She whirled around; her heart rate rapidly increasing again from the surprise, "…How's Roxas?"

"Dull. He's still in the "I'm-not-real-so-I-must-act-like-a-zombie phase. I _hate_ babysitting the newbies…" Axel gave a roll of his emerald eyes. Then with a sudden look of interest, he stepped closer to Sora's pod, "And how's our _hero_ doing?"

"He's doing fine, I guess," Naminè sighed, "but I thought his progress would be a lot faster. A bit of wishful thinking, wouldn't you say?"

He just shrugged, "I dunno; you're the one with the memory powers."

Checking on the overall percentage of Sora again, the blonde had to hold in an exclamation of joy seeing that it had already raised up to twenty percent. Now with a bright expression, she commented, "As long as I keep working with him every day, it can't take _too_ long to make up for my mistakes. I owe it to him to devote all my time into this."

"Whatever you say," Axel answered; raising his hand to open a portal of darkness, "I'm gonna head back before Roxy manages to kill himself. See ya,"

And with that, Naminè was alone again; well, almost.

'_Maybe Axel's right…If I stay in here too long I'll start having delusions where I think Sora is actually talking back to me.' _She bit her lip in thought.

Finally deciding on taking a break, she walked to Sora and place a hand on the pod, "I'm going to take a break, okay? DiZ won't let anything happen; I promise."

Turning around and beginning to walk away, Naminè heard a response, "Okay." Eyes widening at the fact that she could have _swore_ his voice came from right beside her, the blonde began to walk faster toward the exit. '_I really _am _losing my mind…'_


End file.
